


the whole world and you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Alternate Universe, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Nighttime, Ocean, Soft & Subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They might get the whole world, but just having each other is quite enough.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: things





	the whole world and you

A strong wind continuously pushes past Changbin and Jisung, running along the deserted highway and disappearing somewhere to the horizon.

It’s quiet, save for the rustle of the wind and the subdued noise of the rushing ocean waves. The waves are steadily hitting against the rugged shoreline down the hill. It’s almost weird that there are no cars driving down the highway. After all, they’re only just outside the city border. 

It’s not quite dark outside, but it is gloomy. Blue, someone might say. The night air is filled with the most subtle mist and the humid ocean wind. It’s a little cold outside, and it is easy to breathe.

Changbin isn’t quite sure what they’re doing in here. Outside the city, in the middle of a highway that runs along the shoreline of the nearby region. It’s way past midnight already. 

He’s pretty sure Jisung doesn’t really know either. But it’s fine. Maybe they’ll find the reason eventually. Or maybe they don’t even need to have one.

Changbin watches as his brown-haired friend runs across the highway, deliberately almost crashing against the barrier that edges the asphalt, stopping cars from possibly driving off from the cliff and ending up in the waves. The younger grabs a hold of the barrier and leans his upper body over it, watching as the roiling waves hit the jagged rock down the hill. Jisung’s hair and the hems of his clothes are recklessly flying in the wind.

Changbin follows the younger, letting himself take some carefree running steps to reach the other. Here, in the gloomy, humid night air far away from the sometimes suffocating stress and responsibilities of his life, with just Jisung and no one else, he feels new kind of freedom surrounding him. The wind takes some weight off of his shoulders with it, and the new feeling of freedom lightens his steps that hit against the wet, black asphalt.

Changbin reaches Jisung, running right next to him and grabbing a hold of the metal barrier just like the younger. He takes a look at the stormy ocean in front of their eyes, breathing his lungs full of the salty air. Then he turns to look at Jisung.

At the same moment, Jisung turns to look at him. A wide, beautiful smile blooms on the younger’s face. Just that one smile would be enough to light up this gloomy night, Changbin thinks.

For a moment, they both seem to drown somewhere between the physical reality and the eye contact they’re sharing. 

It’s only when a large truck suddenly drives past them, that they break out of their reverie and remember that they’re still standing there, next to the highway, between the endless-feeling ocean and some wasteland that will eventually lead to a city or another. Changbin and Jisung both let out a laugh to ease the tension a little, and then turn their eyes back to the ocean.

The dark water rages under the cloudy night sky. The ocean looks endless, yet in reality it’s just a small part of the whole world. The wind blows through Changbin’s clothes, its cold sensation truly waking him up and making him feel alive. There is so, so much more to life than what he’s just been taught into.

Changbin feels comfort running through his veins. Right here, right now, he realizes that even if he doesn’t have much, he still somehow already has everything. The whole world is open for him. He just needs to reach for it and create his own happiness.

But he also knows, that he doesn’t want to reach for anything if Jisung isn’t there. Because, he knows that as long as the younger is in his life, everything will turn out just fine. 

Of course there are different ways in which Jisung can keep being in Changbin’s life. One more prominent than the others. And Changbin hates how he’s such bad at voicing certain thoughts out loud.

They both know that there’s something in there. Actually, it’s much more than just something, but it’s difficult for both of them to convince themselves that the other feels the same way. 

They’re both bad at this. But maybe it’s time to try to be brave.

Changbin watches Jisung next to him. He might be imagining, but it’s almost like the younger had at some point inched himself closer to him. The wind flies Jisung’s hair to the air and then again on his face, in front of his eyes. The younger doesn’t even bother trying to sweep the hair off of his face himself. The cold air has bitten his cheeks just a little, marking them with light pink splotches.

“Stop staring”, Jisung suddenly says after a while, without even turning his gaze to Changbin.

“Sorry”, the older says sheepishly and turns his gaze somewhere next to Jisung. He scratches the back of his head just a little, “It’s just...”

Now Jisung turns his eyes to Changbin. He must have sensed the change of tone in the older’s voice. Changbin meets his gaze again, waiting that maybe Jisung will say something. But the younger just waits for him to continue.

“Jisung, I love you”, Changbin then suddenly blurts out after a moment.

“Of course you do, I’m awesome”, Jisung answers jokingly. But he isn’t able to mask the pure, unfiltered happiness that paints his voice and shines in his smile and eyes.

The younger moves to stand right in front of Changbin and takes the older’s hands in his, “Sorry. You know me, I can’t resist it. But in serious note, I love you too”, he then says.

Burst of happiness erupts inside Changbin’s heart.

“Really?”

“Of course”, Jisung confirms, “I always thought it was obvious”, he then muses.

“Oh well, you know me...”, Changbin says and grins. Jisung mirrors the expression. Then he leans even a bit closer.

“I’m gonna kiss you now”, the younger whispers.

Changbin nods just a little. Jisung gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

Changbin guesses they’ve found the reason why they’re here. And a lot more.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really planned, just more like a drabble/word-vomit. But I hope that you liked it anyway! Thanks for reading! Don't hesitate to leave any thoughts in the comments <3


End file.
